stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Tai Shan (NCC-2524)
| type = dreadnought | class = Ascension | status = Lost }}USS Tai Shan (NCC-2524) was an dreadnought active in the late 23rd century. ( , ) History 2280s Tai Shan was commissioned in August, 2282. After a reconditioning, it was recommissioned in February, 2288, and deployed as part of the 7th Fleet from Starbase 32 under Captain Ronald Blackman's command, with Commander Glen Hoffmann serving initially as both executive officer and chief engineer. ( : "As Others See Us") Following 's attacks on merchant vessels in the Sigma Belladonna system in July of that year, Tai Shan rendezvoused with the convoy and finished escorting them to their destination. ( : "As Free As Mountain Winds") Following this success, the ship began a patrol of a region of the infamous Triangle Sector of space, where the Klingon, Romulan, and Federation borders meet. The mission details remain classified, but reportedly involved the monitoring and suppression of various smuggling operations. At some point in the mission, Tai Shan was heavily damaged, resulting in the ship's returning to Starbase 32 for repairs/refit and the eventual reassignment of several senior officers, including the CO and XO. Then Chief of Operations on Tai Shan, Commander Matthew Ross, was promoted to Captain, with Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Jonathan Pajion receiving a promotion to Commander (as well as having additional responsibilities as the new XO). After this brief period of refit in late 2289, Tai Shan was originally scheduled for assignment to the Romulan Neutral Zone to work alone and in concert with ''Tikopai'' subclass exploration cruisers. (Dockyard Review) Ultimately, it was decided that while the expansion of science capabilities was beneficial, the ship would best serve the fleet as a front-line military vessel, thus she returned to military operations in and around the Triangle Sector once again, presumably to continue anti-piracy and smuggling interdiction missions. 2290s Tai Shan spent most of its time in front-line service as a part of Task Force 31. In 2291, the task force consisted of Tai Shan, , and . (Star Trek: Challenger Chronicles, Star Trek: Shadowstar Station) On more than several occasions, she was also assigned to special operations, TacFleet, Starfleet Intelligence, and diplomatic/escort missions alone and with the , in addition to the 7th Fleet flagship, , and the . Tai Shan's other commanding officers included Fleet Captain C. O'Hara ( ) (one of Blackman's predecessors,) Commander Kenneth Newman, who served as acting Captain for her refit/shakedown, and Captain Gordon Goldberg, who assumed command for the ship's final, albeit brief, tour. The ship was taken out of active duty after her last tour, due to the stress experienced on the frame and hull after numerous combat missions and the ensuing damage. She was initially designated to be mothballed in a state of ready-reserve, but was ultimately assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to assess the numerous "field modifications" that were made to the ship as well as further the study of warp dynamics in tri-nacelle ships. 24th century In the early 2300s, while on an automated experimental run, the ship was lost in a subspace anomaly and has not been located as of this writing. Appendices Background information *"Tai Shan" means "great mountain" in Mandarin Chinese. *The 9th Marine Strike Group (under the command of Major Joseph "Storm" Maurantonio) was embarked aboard Tai Shan in the early 2290s, and served with distinction through her final tour. Tai Shan 002524 Tai Shan 002524 Tai Shan Tai Shan Tai Shan Tai Shan 002524